With the rapid development of mobile internet technology, it creates significant impact on the wireless network. Conventional mobile internet services (such as mobile phone QQ services, etc.) have the following characteristic: a large amount of system messages, and a large amount of heartbeat packages and status update data packages. Such characteristic make the communication between the terminal and the network side very frequently, but the data size of each data package is small. Therefore, the impact on the air interface includes: the terminal frequently connects or releases resources, but the size of the data transmitted during each resource connection is small.
To solve above problems, the following two schemes has been introduced in the prior art: 1) the terminal reports DRX (Discontinuous Reception) reference parameter, and the terminal notifies the network side device of the DRX reference parameter, which is the DRX parameter to be configured by the network side, desired by the terminal, and the network side can properly configure the DRX parameter for the terminal; 2) when the terminal switches from the idle state to the connection state, the terminal reports its moving velocity.
However, there is no implementation of the two schemes above in the prior art. If the network side doesn't control the reporting of DRX reference parameter and the moving velocity by the terminal, the terminal may report the DRX reference parameter and the moving velocity at any time, which increases the spending of the signaling of the terminal, results in waste of network resources on the network side, and increases power consumption of the terminal.
Therefore, it is one of the problems to be solved in prior art how to control the reporting of the DRX parameter and the moving velocity by terminal devices.